The Relationship in the Workplace
by penandra
Summary: Brennan breaks the fourth wall about Booth, public displays of affection, and that moonbeam thingy.


_A/N: I really enjoy fan fics that take an unexpected approach, especially stories where authors have broken through the fourth wall (see note at end of story). _

_BTW, if you are interested in another fourth wall story, you might enjoy "Digression Against the Door" (mind the rating) by NatesMama _

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**MEMORANDUM**

**To:** H. Hanson

**From: **Dr. Temperance Brennan, Forensic Anthropologist, Jeffersonian Institution

**Subject: **The Change in the Relationship

**CC: **S. Nathan; SA Seeley J. Booth, FBI

* * *

><p>Hart:<p>

I wanted to address some concerns that I have over some interviews that have been brought to my attention. Apparently you and Stephen feel that it is still necessary to have some input into the romantic relationship between Booth and me, and have been discussing it _ad nauseum_ with the media. Although you may have hoped to keep this information from us, you are no doubt aware that several blogs (including the Bonesology website) have posted links to many of these stories, and you may note that the public does not appear to be shy about commenting on your willingness to discuss our relationship with the media.

One thing that does puzzle me is your apparent concern about some moonbeam curse - I am unclear on how refractory nuclides in the cosmos can affect our relationship, or why you would be concerned about their affect on us.

You are well aware of the challenging journey that Booth and I have undertaken to get to where we are today. While some of the challenges have certainly been of our own making, as we are both fairly headstrong and can occasionally appear to be all or nothing people. However, you and Stephen cannot claim to be blameless in our sometimes rocky journey. Maluku? Afghanistan? Could you have gotten us any farther apart?

Let us not forget some of the other roadblocks that you and your team have put in our path. Both Booth and I have suffered through some difficult situations. I've been subjected to scenes of Booth with Rebecca, Cam, and Hannah . . . and have suffered through threats to our relationship from Catherine (a dolphin tie? that one just hurt) and Hannah (this one almost ruined me . . . and could someone _please _explain what was the thing with the damn sunglasses?). Booth has had to stand by with any number of people that you have thrown my way (Hacker? Really? Hacker?). I do not even want to begin to discuss how Sweets, under your tutelage I am sure, has either directly affected us or has encouraged us to sabotage our own relationship.

However, I am now pregnant with Booth's baby. Anthropologically, it is an accepted fact that relationships begin long before birth and have a lasting effect on us and our relationships, this has very practical consequences for the way in which we deal with pregnancy and birth, with our children, our partner and ourselves. It also has very general social and ideological consequences, because our basic philosophical assumptions about the world and society are unconsciously shaped by our experiences in our primal home, the womb.1

As such, Booth and I are experiencing traditional reactions to this news. We are excited, and even Booth has acknowledged that we are in a nesting mode. We are well aware that there are challenges ahead of us, it would hardly be reality if there weren't. We also are aware that there may be some folks who, now that we are together, may not be as interested (is this where that moonbeam thing comes in?).

However, for you to imply in the media that our relationship will continue with few (or no) public displays of affection seems particularly myopic. Please give us the opportunity to find our way.

As you know, Booth and I frequently lunch at the Royal Diner. We are willing to make ourselves available to discuss this with you further. You can find us there just about any work day that we are not out in the field. Booth will no doubt recommend the pie.

.

/s/ Temperance Brennan, PhD

* * *

><p><em>for more information on the fourth wall, visit .org  wiki / Fourth_wall (remove spaces before and after slashes)_

_1 __This paragraph is an excerpt from the 16__th__ ISPPM_

_I know that many of you read stories on smartphones and tablets and that it is a bit challenging to leave reviews. However, they are still appreciated!_


End file.
